


waiting for player two

by petras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, crossposted from ffnet, i guess this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: they may have broken a lot of the school's rules and regulations by now but they can't deny it was worth it.





	waiting for player two

**Author's Note:**

> i ship them, ok.

“Does this seem a bit too risky?” he says, while handing over the bag of Doritos to her.

 

Chiaki takes the bag of Doritos from him, and gives him a serious look he has never seen from her before. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Hehehe…” is all Nagito could manage not even bothering to stop from the gamer from doing whatever their plan is.

 

He follows her as they make their way to her room. Even though the school policy dictates that a boy and girl cannot be together in any of the dorm rooms alone because of “reasons”, the luckster seem to have been exempted from this rule for being able to just not exist in most of the student body’s eyes because of luck, is what the pink haired girl thinks.

 

Anyways, they’re now in her room and she puts down the bag of chips on top of her stash of gaming fuel, as you all know which is mostly junk food. Now then, although the school has banned the bringing of such unhealthy snacks, the two-unlikely duo has managed to do so without getting caught yet again thanks to Nagito’s luck.

 

The luckster now then takes his place on the ground, sitting cross legged in front of Chiaki’s mini television. He watches as she moves about preparing every single thing for their Friday hangout.

 

“Anything I could do to help?” he asks when he sees her having a bit of a struggle with arranging the tangled of wires of her console to the TV.

 

“No, it’s fine.” She replies.

 

She neatly arranges the wires and plugs it to its appropriate socket and proceeds to turn on the monitor along with her console. “You sure you wanna play this?” she inquires, looking back from behind to see Nagito nodding at her.

 

Oh well, good bye stats.

Reluctantly, she sits down beside him, handing him the second pair of controller and quickly shows him the controls for the game whilst the monitor still shows the loading screen to the game’s menu.

 

“You get it now?”

 

Looking a bit excited he makes a small chuckle as he turns his eyes to the screen, “I guess so.”

 

“Okay, I’m just gonna grab a snack from the pile first.” She says, picking herself up from the ground, “Anything you want Nagito?”

 

The white haired boy stops for a moment from his toying with the controller, he looks at Chiaki and says, “Got any chocolate?”

 

“I’m not sure. Wait, let me check.” She walks to the pile of junk sitting on her bed and digs her hand through it looking if she has any of what her friend’s requesting. “Is Snickers okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Grabbing a bar of snickers, she lets herself get a pack of M&M’s and a liter of Mountain Dew. She considers getting themselves something healthier next time but then again she’s kind of lazy to get actual food. Blame her talent, she has grown accustomed to eating hand foods just to not break the concentration of her game, okay.

 

Bringing with her the snacks, she sits down and hands Nagito the Snickers. He places the controller down on his lap and takes the chocolate bar.  Unwrapping it, he laughs. “I tend to forget that what we’re doing is wrong.”

 

“What is?”

 

“This.” He waves to everything around him. “The snacks, the gaming, and even the curfew.”

 

Chiaki rolls his eyes at him and playfully nudges him. “But that didn’t stop you from doing it though.”

 

It is now his time to smirk at her. “I know.”

 

Opening her M&M’s she quickly stuffs in a few pieces and readies the game, turning to him one last time before they begin she challenges, “Now stop talking and play. I’m going to beat your ass.”

 

“Not if I’m going to beat yours first.”

 

She rolls his eyes at him. “Dork.”


End file.
